Agent Titanium
Agent Titanium (origanlly Kingkazimi1 in Club Penguin or Titanium Ninja on Wikia) is a agent in the Robber Penguin Agency, Pookie Hater Defense, Puffle Protection Program and Robot Penguin Federation. Titanium joined the RPA on June 14th, 2014. Titanium has been arrested in the island many times for robbing. When he found RPA, he thought it would be for him! And yet, he was right. He made the best choice in Club Penguin! He's now richer than ever. Joining Club Penguin Titanium founded Club Penguin on February 26th, 2007. He was curious what the game was about when he made his account in the first place. He had a hard time picking a username. But he was obsessed with Greek mythology. He picked his favorite Greek god's name and later united as Kingkazimi1. While playing Club Penguin, he thought that it was the best choice he made in his life. He even joined the PSA. He used to play it from day to night! Until 2010, he was so upset because of the Popcorn Explosion, recycing plants, meaner people, preps and pookies coming, etc. He got so angry that he didn't want to play it again. But he later came back in the Holiday Party 2010 and reunited. And later became EPF for a while. But it only lasted until March 2011, which was about 4 months. Starting To Rob While King was a EPF, he was hungry. REALLY DARN FREAKING HUNGRY. So he decided to go to the Pizza Parlor and get a whole pie of pepporini pizza. But It turned out he was broke. He had no money. People started robbing his money, Not just that, he lost his car and house. He only had one outfit. He found out all about this in one whole day! King was angry, so at the night when the parlor was closed, he stole the pizzas and register from them and sneacked out. He was arrested and got caught and was in jail for a month. He later robbed the Coffee Shop. He luckily got a million dollars not just from the register, but also from penguins. And here's the suprising part, he got away with it! He later found a empty medium house, for no price, no sale, nothing on it. Just standing there. So he decided so live there for now. He now had lots of money, a house. He started robbing more and more! The more robbing he did, the more richer he was. He started going undercover as a EPF and stealing the secret files. Later, King found the Robber Penguin Agency, who were the richest people yet in the whole island! He thought it would be perfect for him. He joined the RPA and later robbed more and became one of the richest penguins in the island only because he joined the RPA. Trivia *Titanium was a EPF Agent for 4 months. *Titanium is named after a metal which has lots of strength in it. *Titanium's favorite food is pasta and second favorite food is cherry pie. *Titanium loves to bike. *Titanium's favorite item in Club Penguin is the Black Toque which robbers usually wear. *TItanium became a robber in March 2011. *Titanium is currently 6 years old. *Titanium has a Green Puffle named Jacob since Janurary 2011. *Titanium was once arrested for going in the University and making fun of preps. *Titanium has a Black Puffle named Zab since August 2012. *Titanium's first place to rob is the Pizza Parlor. *Titanium is Canadian. *Titanium has a customized Ferrari. *Titanium is in the Robber Pros Divison, one of the three divisons in the RPA. *Titanium has a hidout called Agent Titanium's Wealthy Hidout. It is shown in the picture at the right. Category:People Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agent Category:Pookie Hater Category:Pookie Hater Defence Agent Category:Former Penguin Secret Agency Agent Category:Elite Pengunin Force Agent Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents